Cat's In A Cradle
by CallMeKatDandy
Summary: After a drunken night at Toothiana's house, Jack figures out she is pregnant instead of sticking around he decides to run away, but four years later he is reunited with Toothiana and decides he will do everything in his power to be there for her and their child. Will Tooth allow him back into her life? Can he really redeem himself?
1. Prologue: Save Tonight

Prologue: Save Tonight

He never hated himself more than he did at that moment. He knew he royally fucked up, he knew that he was never going to be able to fix this, he knew that no matter what he did from the point on, he wasn't going to be able to dig himself out of the hole he dug himself into. He took a deep breath as he slid into the rest of his clothes trying his hardest not to make a sound. He chooses to run away, he was good at running away, he thought to himself as he quietly put on his sweater. Even if ever nerve in his body was begging him to slip back under those sheets and hold her in his arms, he choose to run away. It wasn't his fault, he thought as he put on the last of his clothing, it was the bartender's fault, it was their friends' fault, and he would even go as far as to blame her. He wasn't the one who kept supplying the drinks, even if he was the one who kept asking for them, he wasn't the one the one who left him alone in a bar with a pretty girl, and he was not the one who let a drunk man into their home. He balled his fist as his thoughts raced through his head. He knew it was his way to ease the guilt building up on his stomach, he knew he was just giving himself an excuse so he'll be able to say his hands were clean. He slipped the last of this clothing on as the sun's rays crept in through the blinds on her windows. He slowly turned around to look at her one last time before he ran out her bedroom door. The sun's beams made her sun-kissed skin gleam so perfectly she looked like some sort of queen. Her thin sheets fell on her body so wonderfully that they looked like a dress a Greek Goddess would wear. Her ebony hair with those exotic multi-colored streaks of purple, blue, blonde, and green running through it laid on her pillow so gracefully that he could've sworn in that moment the girl was Aphrodite. His heart leapt in his chest as he forced himself to look away, he wasn't going to let the beautiful sight of her change his decision. He just couldn't bear to see those deep violet-green eyes stare at him with any type of love in them for him, he just wasn't worthy. He took another deep breath as he slipped quietly out of her room closing her door after him. He walked towards the front door to see a picture of their group staring right him, he felt the guilt bubbling up within him. He slowly walked passed the framed photo and practically yanked the front door open welcoming the cold air that hit his face. He stepped outside closing the door quietly behind him and began to walk out into the street feeling the guilt in his stomach increase with every step he took.

* * *

Hey guys, it has been so long since I posted anything so here I'm going to post the prologue and the first chapter of my new Rainbow Snowcone fanfic, I really hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three weeks later

She stared at her phone for at least an hour before she grabbed it. Even when it was in her hand she continued to stare into the black screen. "It's okay to be scared, Toothie." The girl standing beside her muttered softly. She sighed softly before taking a deep breath and sitting down on her bed, "Take your time, Toothie." Her best friend assured her sitting down beside her. "It's not the end of the world yet, darling." The girl said trying to comfort her, but oh how wrong she was, Tooth thought to herself as she stared at the phone. This was the closet to the end of the world she was ever going to get, this was probably the worst thing that could ever happened to her. "You don't need to tell him right away," her friend assured placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you can wait until you really know what you want to do."

"I want to keep it," she muttered out softly, "I'm going to keep it." She said as she stared at her phone, "He needs to know what's going on." she said more to herself than to her best friend. Her best friend nodded and squeezed her shoulder for encouragement.

"I'll go make us a pot of tea and leave you to it then." She said softly before standing up and walking out of the room. She watched her friend walk out of the room before standing up and running her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath before turning on her phone and looking through it to find his number. Her finger hovered over his name before she clicked it and the phone began to ring. "Hello." He answered softly into the phone.

"Hey Jack." She greeted trying to hide her trembling voice.

"Oh, hey Tooth, what's up?" Jack asked casually.

"I, uh, can we meet up somewhere?" Tooth asked tightening her grip on her phone.

"Uh, yes sure, want to go out for drinks?" He suggested.

"Want to meet up at a café nearby instead?" She asked feeling her body tremble with anxiety.

"Yeah, sure text me the place and the time and I'll be there." He assured happily.

"Okay, I will, see you soon." She muttered out.

"Alright talk to you later, kiddo." He said in his usual friendly matter before hanging up. She walked out of her room at the kitchen where her best friend was waiting. "We're going to meet up later," she said taking a seat in front of the cup of tea already placed on the table.

"Do you want me to tag along, just in case?" her best friend asked gripping her own cup of tea.

"No, it's okay, Punzie," Tooth muttered out before as her hands wrapped around the cup, "I have to do this alone." She continued as she brought stared down at the cup of tea.

"If you're sure," Punzie muttered out, "everything will be okay, I'm sure of it." Punzie assured shooting her a small smile. Tooth nodded slowly before taking a drink from her tea. She could feel her body trembling slightly as she thought about what she was going to say. She had no idea how he would react and what he would say but she knew he had the right to know. "Everything will be fine," Tooth repeated to herself as she set her tea down. After finishing her tea Tooth texted Jack and they agreed to meet at seven at a local café. "Call me if you need anything, Toothie." Punzie said as she walked out of her friend's apartment, "I'm just a few blocks away I can be here in less than ten minutes." Punzie assured as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"I'll make sure to text you later, love." Tooth said as she watched her friend get into her car. Tooth took a deep breath before going to her room and setting out a nice navy blue dress with brown buttons going down the front. She walked to her bathroom and took a warm bath so her nervous could calm down a bit before she saw him. She got out of the bath after thirty minutes or so, wrapped her body in a towel, and walked into her bedroom. She got dressed quickly before drying her hair, putting it in lazy curls, and putting on a light coat of red lipstick on. She stared at herself in the mirror before taking a deep breath and muttering to herself "Let's do this." She grabbed the pair of heels she had by the door before walking towards the kitchen where her parakeets were and left them food and water. "I'll be back before ten, guys." She assured them before slipping on her heels and walking out the door and towards her car. She drove to the café they decided to meet at and took a deep breath before stepping out of her car and walking in. She let the smell of coffee hit her nose as she walked through door calming her nerves down. She looked around the café to see Jack sitting at the end of the barley crowded café. She took a deep breath before walking over to him and sitting down at the seat in front of him. "You look gorgeous as ever, Tooth." He complimented as he watched her sit down.

"Thanks," Tooth said softly as she pushed her hair over her ear shyly trying her best to avoid direct eye contact with him.

"So, what's with the occasion?" Jack asked as he studied the girl tapping her fingers on the table, "I mean, why did you want to meet up suddenly?" he questioned as he watched her finally look at him.

"Well," Tooth began before turning away from him again, "I'll explain once we get drinks." She said before standing up.

"I'll get them," Jack chuckled as he stood up, "mint tea, right?" he asked, she simply nodded and watched him make their order. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to collect her thoughts as he walked back with their drinks. He set her tea in front of her and took a sip from his own cup. "Mint tea," he sighed out as he looked down at his drink, "not that bad, now I understand why you always order it" he laughed.

"It's great," she giggled as she picked up her own tea, "you just don't have very good taste in anything." She mocked as she brought the tea up to her lips.

"I like most of the things you do, does that mean you have horrible taste as well?" he retorted.

"Sadly," she joked taking another sip from her cup of tea. He let out a loud laugh before taking a drink from his own cup. This is how things always were, she thought to herself, even after drunkenly sleeping with each other they could still meet up for tea or drinks or whatever and laugh like nothing happened. She knew that after this night it would all change and it was killing her inside. "Jack," she let out in, her voice trembling slightly, "I need to tell you something." She said softly as she tightened her hand around her coffee cup.

"What is it, Tooth?" Jack asked curiously feeling the atmosphere around her change. He watched as she looked down at the table and could feel the air around them grow even tenser. "Tooth, you know you can tell me anything." He assured her. He watched as she swallowed and take a quick sip from her tea. He already knew this is how she dealt with stressful situations, he's known her long enough to know he's the one that's causing her to be so anxious. "Come on, Tooth what do you need to tell me?" he asked his voice softening to calm the tense air around them. Tooth licked her lips as she finally looked up at him. Her deep violet-green eyes were piercing through him and he could tell whatever escape her beautiful painted red lips wasn't going to be easy to hear.

"I'm pregnant." She said swiftly. For few seconds after he heard that phrase the world stopped and all he could hear was the sound of his heart speeding up in his chest.

"I-I," Jack stuttered trying to figure out what exactly to say, "I don't think I heard you right." he let out feeling like his heart was going to explode in his chest.

"I am pregnant." She repeated her hands falling on her lap.

"How-How'd that happen?" Jack questioned as his heart's pounding rang in his ears.

"I don't really think I need to explain that." Tooth muttered out staring at him. He felt all the blood drain from his face. She was right he knew exactly how it happened but it wasn't supposed to happen to him. It wasn't fair in the slightest that he had a one night stand and got the girl pregnant. "You're going to get rid of it, right?" He let out sternly staring at her. Tooth's hand immediately went to her almost completely flat stomach almost as she was trying to protect it.

"I'm keeping the baby." She replied just as sternly.

"Don't call it a baby." Jack spat feeling his stomach twist and anger raise within him, "It's a fucking mistake and I am not going to throw away all I've worked for because of it!" he argued slamming his fist onto the table.

"I don't remember asking you to." She said her voice angrier than scared, "I just thought you had a right to know, and now you know." She explained before digging into her jacket pocket and slapping down money on the table, "Thanks for the tea." She said before turning on her heels and walking towards the door.

"Where the hell are you are going, Toothiana?" he yelled as he ran after her, "I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well, I am." She said as she got into her car, "Have a nice fucking life, Frost." She said before slamming her door and driving away leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk feeling both disgusted and angry along with the feeling as tears prickling in his eyes even though he wasn't sure it was out of anger or guilt.


	3. Chapter 2

4 years later

He stood in the doorway of reception hall clutching the beer in hands and letting the cold breeze hit him. He wasn't sure why he even came to the wedding in the first place, he was sure it was because of the open bar and maybe because it was one of his old best friend's wedding's. He let the back of his head the cement wall behind him and took a deep breath before knocking back the beer. The wedding was beautiful, it was nice to see his little group of friends together again, well almost all of them. He still didn't know why he was invited to the wedding in the first place, he hasn't talk to Sandy in almost two years. He wasn't complaining though it was great to see him again and most of their friend. The doors of the reception hall flew open ripping him from his thoughts. He looked down to see a little girl no older than four or five years old stepped out of the reception hall. She looked familiar in a way, maybe he's seen her wondering around the reception hall and didn't even notice. "Hey kid," Jack greeted the small child who was leaning on the wall on the other side of where he was standing. The child looked up at him with icy blue eyes that seemed to be piercing through him in an oddly familiar way. "Hi." The child greeted back before ruffling the dress she was wearing.

"Don't like dressing up, huh?" Jack asked the child as he watched her fidget with her formal clothing. The child shook her head as she ruffled her own ebony hair with streaks of silver and green running through it making into a mess.

"My mommy forced me to wear this," the child groaned.

"Mother's always make their kids dress up for these types of things." Jack chuckled as he watched the child lean back on the wall.

"Did your mommy make you wear that suit, mister?" the child asked.

"Nah, but if I didn't my mom would be pretty steamed." Jack laughed as he watched the kid's face soften into a smile. That smile made something in him feel something, something odd. "What are you doing out here, kid?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't like big crowds." The child admitted kicking the ground under her with her small feet, "Mommy said we were going to leave soon so I ran outside." She continued before looking up at Jack. "Are you leaving soon too, mister?" the child questioned.

"I don't like big crowds either," Jack shrugged, "Yeah, I might leave soon too." Jack answered before place his beer down. It was strange to talk to a kid, he never wanted kids of his own even though somewhere out there he had one. His heart began to pound at the thought of his own child somewhere out there probably asleep in their mother's arms, Tooth always liked to cuddle. Jack sighed before looking away from the child. "Are you okay, mister?" the kid asked pulling Jack back from whatever he was thinking about. Jack nodded slowly and the child walked over to him and leaned on the wall next to him. Jack stared at the kid curiously as the kid crouched down and picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could. "What are you doing there, kid?" Jack asked as he watched the kid pick up another rock and throw it once again.

"Mommy says when I'm feeling sad I gots-ta get my mind off the sad feelings and do somethin' else." The child explained before throwing another rock, "So I'm trying to hit the tree." She said as she pointed at the tree a few feet away from her. Jack laughed slightly before picking up a rock and doing the same. The pair threw rocks for a couple of minutes before they heard a woman's voice call out "Annita, are you out here, baby?" the voice sounds so familiar Jack's blood drained out of his face and his heart began to beat out of control.

"I'm over here, mommy!" the child yelled back before running towards the door. Jack watched as the child ran away from him and towards her mother who walked out of the door. Jack's heart sank to his stomach when he realized who the child's mother was, it was Toothiana. She looked amazing in the light grey-green dress she was wearing, she was practically glowing when her deep violet-green eyes met her daughter's, their daughter's. Tooth took her child's small hand in hers and began to walk away from him, the kid turned around one more time looking at Jack from over her shoulder and smiled as she waved goodbye. He could see it now, there it was, his nose, his eyes, her lips, her skin tone, her hair, his smile, there she was their child, Annita. Jack forgot to breathe as he watched his daughter walk away from him. So many questions ran through his head, what was her favorite color? What was her favorite animal? Did she like super heroes or super villains? Does she have enough toys? Does she have a middle name? A feeling a pure desperation filled him, he wanted to know his daughter, he wanted to be with his child. "Annita," he let out in a strained voice feeling tears prickle in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but he knew he couldn't let Annita just walk out of his life. Before he realized it, he was in a full sprint towards her and their daughter. "Toothiana!" he yelled after them forcing her to stop and turn around to face him. Her face went pale when she realized who he was, her eyes widened and her body began to slightly tremble. Annita turned to her mother and tightened her grip around her hand. Jack stopped a few inches in front of the pair. He watched as her face went from pure shock to anger in a split second. "What do you want, Frost?" She asked in an almost growl.

"I-I," Jack began before his eyes darted towards Annita who was studying him, "Annita, your name is Annita" Jack chuckled out softly as he felt tears slip from his eyes. Annita gave Jack a confused look before she looked up towards her mother. She sighed softly as she gave her daughter a small smile and watched as she turned back at Jack.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Frost." Annita said formally as she put her hand out for Jack to shake. Jack took Annita's small hand in his and felt his heart speed up once again.

"The pleasure is all mine, Annita." Jack chuckled feeling suddenly light. "You have no idea how good it is to meet you, Annita." Jack said as the child in front of him gave him a concerned look. "I'm sorry, I'm just really glad to meet you." Jack apologized, "I didn't think I would be so happy to meet you, Annita." Jack chuckled before looking up to Tooth who was still glaring at him.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Mr. Frost." Annita giggled as her icy blue eyes twinkling slightly as she stared at him, it was the same twinkle Tooth had when she used to talk to him.

"Baby," Tooth called out causing Annita to turn to her happily, "I know I said we were going home but I need you to go inside and find aunty Rapunzel, okay?" Tooth said crouching down to her daughter's level.

"Do you want me to tell her to come outside, mommy?" Annita asked.

"Yes, tell her to come outside, okay?" Tooth said placing her palm on her daughter's face, "Do this for mommy, okay?" Tooth said her voice sounding strained.

"Okay, mommy." Annita said as she ran back into the party leaving Tooth and Jack completely alone. The air around them was thick and heavy, both were standing up straight and staring right into each other's eyes. Unlike Jack, Tooth looked like she was ready for battle, like if he said one wrong thing she would snap his neck. Jack on the other hand was visibly shaking ready to run away again if Tooth told him to. "Tooth, you look as gorgeous as ever." Jack said breaking the silence between them.

"Save it Jackson," Tooth spat as she balled her fist, "what are you planning?" she asked fire still in her eyes.

"N-nothing," Jack stuttered, "I just, when I saw her," Jack began staring at Tooth, "I'm really fucking sorry Toothiana." Jack apologized ready to go on his hands and knees and beg.

"For what Jack?" Tooth questioned taking a step closer to him, "For abandoning me when I was with child? Or skipping her first four birthdays? Or leaving without a trace? Or calling her a mistake?" Tooth growled tears starting to form in her eyes, "What exactly are you apologizing for?" Tooth asked her body beginning to tremble slightly.

"For everything, Tooth," Jack mutter out feeling as small as an ant, "for every single little thing I ever did to you." He said staring up at her.

"I," Tooth began only to be interrupted by a loud slapping sound echoing through the air. It took both a second to realize Jack was now on the ground and someone was towering over him. They both turned to the person who just punched Jack so hard he fell to the ground to see a blue-grey haired Australian glaring down at him with Annita hiding her face in the nape of his neck. "Aster!" Tooth yelled as she ran up to Aster and Annita, "You cannot punch people while holding Annita!" Tooth spat taking her child into her arms. Aster chuckled slightly as he turned back to Jack who was still laying on the ground. Jack slowly got back up to his feet ready to be hit by one of Aster's sickeningly hard punches once again. "Why don't ya get outta here, Toothie," Aster asked cracking his knuckles, "I'll take care of this," Aster began only to be shushed by Tooth.

"I need to talk to her," Jack said preparing himself to be knocked back onto the ground, "I need to, please Aster leave us alone." Jack pleaded shocking both Tooth and Aster.

"No." Tooth said as she turned to Aster, "I'm leaving, I don't want to talk to him." She muttered. "Annita say goodbye to Bunny, sweetie." She cooed at her daughter as she began to walk away.

"Bye Bunny," Annita said happily, apparently not fazed with what just happened in front of her, as she held onto her mother.

"Bye princess, I'll see ya tomorrow, promise." Aster said as he stood in front of Jack so he wouldn't be able to see her but he knew Annita was smiling at Aster and that made him feel horrible.

"Wait Tooth!" Jack called beginning to walk towards them only to be stopped by Aster who was still steaming with anger.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, please review and favorite! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

Jack stared at one of the only people he could have ever called a "best friends" glaring daggers into him. "I need to talk to her, Aster." Jack practically demanded as he felt Aster only grow angrier.

"She don't want to talk to ya, Frost," Aster growled, "and I will not allow ya to interfere with Tooth's or Annita's life, not again." Aster said his emerald eyes still digging holes into Jack's body.

"This isn't any of your business, Aster," Jack spat, "this is between me and Toothiana." Jack said puffing up his chest.

"Don't make me laugh, Frost." Aster chuckled coldly. "It became my problem the day Toothiana called me crying, it became my business when I went to every single one of Toothiana's ultrasounds, it became my business when I was there on the day Annita was born," Aster said his body beginning to finally relax, "this is more my business than you'll ever know, Jack." Aster continued as he ran his fingers through his blue-grey hair.

"I," Jack began feeling guilt raise within him, "I didn't know." Jack muttered out feeling the air around him and Aster grow cold. Aster sighed as he huffed and began to turn back towards the parking lot. "Aster wait." Jack called out following him.

"What is it ya want, Frost?" Aster asked turning to him, "I'm not givin' ya any of Tooth's information so you might as well get outta here and not come back." Aster sighed as he stuffed his hands into his suit pants.

"I know I don't deserve her information but," Jack began as he stood in front of his old friend, "can I at least talk to you, please Aster." Jack pleaded once again. Aster rolled his eyes as he began to walk away from Jack before signaling him to follow. Jack tried to hide his happiness as he followed him to the parking lot. Aster stopped in front of a grey car that looked expansive and leaned on it before shrugging off his suit jacket, "Ya just gonna stand there and stare at me all night or are ya gonna ask me whatcha need to?" Aster asked as he folded his suit jacket.

"Uh, well I thought we'd head out to a bar or something?" Jack asked as he nervously put his arm behind his neck.

"I only drink with friends, Frost," Aster said coldly as he looked up towards the moon, "but I know a place we can go and talk if you want." Aster said as he turned back to Jack.

"As long as you promise not to murder me." Jack chuckled trying to hide how scared he really was.

"No promises," Aster chuckled coldly before opening his car, "do ya have your own ride or do ya want me to give ya one?" Aster asked as he walked to the front of his car.

"You'd give me a ride?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Why not," Aster answered as he opened his car door, "I punched ya pretty hard back there." Aster chuckled before he looked back up at Jack, "So are ya hopping in or do I have to give ya the address?" Aster questioned leaning on his car slightly.

"I'll take you up on your offer." Jack said as he opened the car door and got in. They drove for about twenty minutes with only the sound of the radio filling the car. Finally, Aster parked and got out of the car, Jack nervously followed behind him. Aster opened the door to an unfamiliar restaurant which surprised Jack because he didn't know restaurants were open at 1 in the morning. "Aster!" the hostess cheered as he walked into the restaurant.

"How are ya, darlin'?" Aster asked the hostess before giving her a hug.

"I'm fine, Aster," the orange haired hostess giggled as she let him go, "Is something up?" she asked looking over Aster's shoulder to see Jack.

"Yeah, send a beer and a cold soda to my usual table alright, Anna?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, Aster, I'll let Kristoff know you're here." Anna said happily as she let Aster walked past her but she swiftly stopped Jack, "You really messed up didn't you, dude?" Anna muttered into Jack's ear before letting him walk past her. Jack was sure he was going to have a heart attack by the end of the night. He followed Aster to the back of the restaurant where he sat down in the seat furthest from all the others. Jack sat down in front of Aster who pulled out his phone and began to send a text message. The air around Jack and Aster was tense, to say the least, but Jack wasn't sure if he should get up and run or talk with Aster. Aster put his phone down and stared at Jack for a while before sighing and running his fingers through his hair. Anna suddenly arrived and place the beer in front of Jack and the cold soda in front of Aster, "So what will be his last meal, Aster?" Anna asked jokingly ready to write down his order.

"He'll have a chicken sandwich and I'll have the usual," Aster said happily giving Anna a small smirk, "Thanks darlin'." Aster chuckled as he turned to Jack once again.

"You got it, Aster," Anna giggled as she walked away from them.

"So, you come here a lot?" Jack asked gripping his beer trying to avoid Aster's gaze.

"I do a lot of my business here," Aster shrugged before taking a drink of his soda, "you wanted to talk, right?" Aster asked as he put his cup down.

"Yeah," Jack began as he stared down at his beer, "I, uh, I know you probably hate me." Jack said as he looked up at Aster.

"I never really liked ya much, frostbite." Aster laughed almost spitting out his drink in the process, "Is that what ya want to talk about, me hatin' ya?" Aster asked still chuckling slightly.

"No," Jack scoffed as he brought his beer to his lips and took a drink, "I want to talk about Toothiana but I want to ease into it."

"There's no need for that," Aster said as he turned away from Jack, "I have no time to beat around the bush, just say what ya need to say." Aster said as he stared into the distance.

"I want to talk to her," Jack admitted, "I want to be able to be there for Annita, she deserves her father." Jack muttered as he tried to decipher what Aster expression meant.

"She doesn't deserve scum like you, Frost." Aster maintained still not looking at Jack, "Ya walked out of Tooth's life at a time she needed you most and now that all the hard stuff is over ya want back in?" Aster accused finally turning back to Jack, "Don't make me fuckin' laugh." Aster chuckled coldly.

"Shouldn't it be Tooth's decision if I get to talk to her?" Jack asked still trying to get back on Aster's good side, "She's an adult, she can make her own decisions."

"Ya have a point there, Frost." Aster admitted before taking a quick drink of his soda, "I really don't have a say in whether Tooth talks to you or not," Aster continued, "So why are you talkin' to me?" Aster questioned.

"I can only get her information from you, Aster." Jack said his voice laced traces of frustration, "Can you please give me a way to contact her?" Jack begged feeling the last bit of his composure wearing thin.

"No," Aster simply said as he checked his phone, "If she wants to contact you, she will." Aster suddenly stood up and pulled out his wallet and placed money down on the table. "I would stay here and eat the sandwich if I was you, Frost, I hear it's delicious." Aster suggested as he began to walk away from the restaurant. He passed Anna on the way out and mumbled something in her ear then waved goodbye to someone before walking out. Anna turned to Jack and gave him an odd look before walking into the kitchen. Jack sighed to himself as he wrapped his hand around his cup and took another drink.


	5. Update

Hi guys, I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story. I ran out of ideas for this story but I am thinking about making an Anastasia AU! RainbowSnowcone story but right now I am not sure I will update this story.


End file.
